The Journey Back To Him
by AmericanEagleGirl17
Summary: Everything is changing for sixteen year-old Hermione Granger. She woke up this morning to find out she is no longer in the year 1996, but many years later. She is married with children, and she married someone she never thought she'd marry... Draco Malfoy
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! So this is my third HP story... I know I should be updating my other fics but I really wanted to write this :P I'm a huge Draco/Hermione fan, so I hope my fellow Dramione fans out there enjoy this story as much as it will be fun for me writing it. Have fun, and please leave a comment :)  
><strong>

**The Journey Back To Him**

A Gryffindor bush-haired sixth-year by the name of Hermione Granger was minding her own business, walking to the Great Hall when someone shouted out, "GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione spun around, only to face the blonde Slytherin boy who always makes her day a living hell.

He pushed her out of his path, and she tumbled to the ground. Her books and papers she was carrying scattered everywhere, and Draco Malfoy and his friends burst out laughing.

"You should always move for pure-bloods, Mud-mione. Haven't you _learned _anything yet?" yelled out Pansy Parkinson, Draco's Slytherin girlfriend, as she kicked one of Hermione's books farther away.

Draco laughed even harder, and kissed Pansy passionately, right in front of Hermione and everyone else. They turned to look at her for a second, and they marched back off to the Great Hall.

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, who both witnessed it, rushed over to help her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, as they retrieved her things.

"Can't they give you a rest?" said Neville, as they stood back up.

"I don't think so," she grumbled, seeing a footprint on her potions paper.

Once they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Luna gave Hermione a sympathetic look and went to join the Ravenclaws.

Hermione slammed her books on the table, and her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley looked at her in shock.

"Ugh, I hate Draco Malfoy!" she screeched, grabbing some eggs and ham.

"Doesn't everyone?" said Harry, and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well, the Slytherins treat him like a god. Apart from that…," added Ron, and they all looked towards the Slytherin table.

Draco and his idiotic best friends Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be laughing at something again. The golden trio turned back around, and shook their heads.

"It's pretty funny actually how stupid Draco's friends are. Pansy gets T's on her potions exams, and Crabbe and Goyle both can't tell the difference between 6 and 9," said Harry, they all laughed.

Hermione smiled. Her mother has told her many times how lucky she is, and she couldn't agree any more. Harry and Ron have always stood up for her, no matter what. And they always make her feel better when she's down or unhappy. The three of them were Draco's main targets, because of Harry's fame, Hermione's blood status, and Ron's poverty. But they all take it together in stride, like all the other things in their life.

Hermione couldn't imagine her life without them; it was like as if they formed a puzzle together.

But lately, there have been a few changes between the three of them. Ron is in a relationship with Lavender Brown, and Harry just started dating Ginny Weasley, which now makes Hermione feel so alone. She often wondered why, (apart from Victor Krum) she wasn't asked out by anyone. Apart from her buck teeth and the odd spots, Hermione saw herself as pretty.

Everytime she would see Harry with Ginny, she always thought : "Why can't I have that?" At this point, she was desperate enough to even go out with Crabbe or Goyle. She was just so lonely.

On their way to their potions class, Hermione and her friends witnessed once again Draco picking on someone.

Except this time, it was a Ravenclaw first year.

"GIVE ME BACK MY WALKMAN!" the little red head girl shouted.

"Ooh, so that's what this odd muggle contraption is called! This muggle stuff should definitely be banned from a school of _witchcraft _and _wizardry." _

"Give it back, you git!" she shouted again, as Draco held the cd player from her reach.

Draco laughed, as the girl started to jump up and down.

"Fine. As you wish, YOU FREAK!" he then pitched the walkman on the stone wall, and it broke into several pieces.

The girl burst into tears.

"It cost me so many pounds to buy that thing!" she wailed, and Draco laughed again as he walked away.

Hermione groaned, and they walked towards the girl.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked her, as they watched Ron and Harry picked up the pieces.

The girl shook her head.

"Do you still have your receipt? Because maybe your parents could replace it at the department store you got it at," said Hermione, and the girl nodded, looking a tad-bit better.

"Who are The Backstreet Boys?" asked Ron, putting pieces of the CD together.

Hermione, Harry, and the girl laughed.

They were lucky that they have Slughorn this year for potions, otherwise they would have gotten detention for sure.

Hermione tried very hard not to hex Malfoy as they walked by the Slytherin table. Harry and Ron too, for that matter.

The rest of their day went by very smoothly after this. They even got through Defence Against The Dark Arts with Professor Snape, who usually tells Hermione off for being a know-it-all.

Hermione ended her day behind papers and books as usual, while Harry and Ron came up with Quidditch strategies for their upcoming game on Saturday. Usually Hermione would tease them, but tonight she remained quiet, since she enjoyed hearing the sounds of their voices. It made her feel at home.

After everyone left the common room, Hermione laid back on the couch, to finish reading her muggle romance novel. She was in tears when she closed the book. Not because of the sad ending, but the fact that their love was so powerful and so _perfect. _

It reminded Hermione once again at what she didn't have: a knight in shinning armour. A man who would sweep her off her feet, and they would go riding off into the sunset. What Hermione thought was strange is she didn't really care about falling in love in the last few years. Now… it was like it is Hermione's top priority, above her schoolwork; and that was saying something.

She decided not to go up to her dormitories just yet, since her sobbing would wake up Lavender and Parvati.

She cuddled even more into the sofa, and looked out the large window. She looked at the stars, and asked them to send her someone. Any guy, who would bring her out of her loneliness.

The song 'Somebody to Love' started going through her mind and she drifted off to sleep, looking out to the starry night sky.

* * *

><p>Hermione was having a very odd dream.<p>

She was standing in Dumbledore's office, watching the Headmaster himself as he was starring out to the night sky.

"Stars are very unpredictable, Miss Granger. They have a funny way of controlling things. This makes me question myself… why they are sending you on this mission."

Silence filled the room

"What mission, Professor?" she asked him.

He slowly turned around to face her. "A mission… so I'm told… could completely define your future and the others' futures as well."

"What do you mean, sir?" she asked him again, feeling totally frustrated.

"You will soon find out, Miss Granger. I just hope everything will turn out alright."

Dumbledore stepped closer to her, and put a hand on her right shoulder. "It is time now… good luck, Miss Granger. Remember… the stars are counting on you. Or else… you could lose everything."

The room started to spin around her, and her Headmaster faded away. Hermione felt like as if she was clinging onto a porkey, as she felt dizzy and sick.

After that, everything turned into darkness.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes.<p>

She had to blink a couple of times, to adjust to the darkness of the room. Making out the shape of the things around her, Hermione realized she wasn't staring up to the ceiling of the Gryffindor common room.

She was laying in an extremely large four poster bed, with a canopy top. There was a gigantic fireplace in the corner, along with a couple of sitting chairs.

_Where am I?_ she thought, starting to get panicky in her mind.

She sat up a bit more, and realized she wasn't wearing any clothing. And the covers beside her looked ruffled.

She quickly got out of the bed, wrapping a throw blanket around her. She saw bits of clothing on the floor. Even though she didn't recognize the items, she quickly put them on anyways.

It was a knee length dress, one that Hermione questioned on how it fit so perfectly.

_What on earth happened to me?_ she thought, but then… she saw a pair of men's boxers on the floor.

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes, realizing what must of happened. She had to get out of there, and quickly.

She put a pair of shoes on, and ran out of the large room.

She was so distracted, she didn't realize she was wearing a large diamond ring on her left hand… with the inscription: "My love is forever yours, my beautiful Malfoy."

**:O You'll find out in the next chapter what happened to Hermione, and I hope you all review so I can write about it!**

**Thanks for reading! ~aegirl17**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

When Hermione ran out of the room, she looked around.

She was standing in the middle of a long, long, long hallway, that seemed to go on forever. She then heard the water running. She turned around, and steam started to come out of the door next to her own.

"SWEET CAROLINE! OH, OH, OH!"came from it, and she jumped. There was a person in there.

_Who was it?_ she thought. It was a manly voice, for one. He sounded very good, too…

Hermione jumped out of her thoughts.

_Ignore the lovely signing voice,_ she thought to herself again. He probably was the one who took her out of her bed in Gryffindor tower.

Panicked, Hermione started to walk around again, trying to find an exit. Where the hell was she? It was such a complete mystery to her. The walls were all painted emerald green, and all of the frames of the overly large paintings on the walls were all a shiny black. In each one of the paintings, there was always three people in them: a blonde man, a dark haired girl, and a little blonde boy. Some of them looked quite old. If Hermione would have stopped to look at some of them, she would have realized who all these people were.

She turned a corner, and straight ahead was two extremely large doors, almost as large as the grand oak doors at Hogwarts. Thinking of Hogwarts, Hermione was afraid. How far away was she? Hermione headed back down the other hall, hoping to find someway out.

But everywhere she looked, there were only doors. Wherever the hell she was, it was a maze. Hermione started to cry again. She was lost in this cold, dark, mysterious place, and there was no way out.

But, at the end of this hall, there seemed to be a railing at the end of it. She started to run. When she reached it, Hermione was looking at the largest chandelier she had ever seen. Wherever she was, these people had taste.

She then headed down a long, spiral staircase, and she looked around.

_This must be the front entrance…_she thought, seeing two extremely large front doors, made out of a dark glass material. It seemed un-jinxed, so Hermione decided to take a chance… and run for it.

She was just about to open the door, when something wrapped around her legs.

Hermione shrieked, and spun around. There was a little girl on the floor, who started to burst into tears.

"MUMMMMMYYYYY!" she screamed, raising her little arms.

The girl had very light blonde curly hair, and grey eyes behind those tears.

She looked either three or four years old, but Hermione wasn't sure. She just hoped the girl wasn't taken as well.

"Ssh, do you want your mummy sweetie?" Hermione asked the girl, picking her off the ground.

The girl wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, and started to calm down a bit. She even rested her head on her shoulder, and Hermione kind of smiled. But then… she heard footsteps echoing from possibly the second floor.

Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, and she clung onto the girl even harder.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here," she whispered into the little girl's ear, and the girl started sucking her thumb.

She turned around, and slowly turned the lock. An 'M' appeared as she did, and the left door opened.

She took a step outside, and before she could take another, a hand grasped her shoulder.

"Hello, Hermione."

Hermione froze. She didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.

She let out a shrill scream, and started to practically run down a long set of steps.

"Bye-Bye, Grandpy!" yelled the girl, as she was bouncing in Hermione's arms.

She even started to giggle, as they ran past a large water fountain at the bottom of the stairs.

"HERMIONE!" yelled a different voice from behind her, but Hermione continued running down the cement driveway, that looked like as if it would stretch out for miles.

She was getting tired from running, and carrying a child at the same time. She started to slow down, and as she did, a very tall and built man apparated in front of her. Strangely enough, he looked a lot like that dung-head Draco Malfoy.

"I didn't know that Malfoy has a clone," she said out loud, and the Draco look-alike made a face.

"What the bloody HELL are you DOING?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Mummy is being silly today, daddy," said the girl, still giggling.

Hermione's eyes widened... did the girl just call her _mummy?_

The man nodded at the girl. "Yes she is, Sapphire. She's being… very silly today."

He looked back at Hermione, and frowned. "What's wrong with you? I mean, you gave my father a fright...,"

"Excuse ME? Give your father a fright? First of all, who the hell are you, and what did you do to me last night? I'll get the best aurors in Britain over here, i will. and I'm sure that everyone is looking for me right now-,"

"What are you TALKING ABOUT?"

"You know BLOODY WELL what I'm talking about-,"

"Mummy, stop yelling! It hurts my ears!" cut in the girl.

At loss for words, Hermione put the girl… or Sapphire down on the ground, and she ran to the blonde man. He scooped her up, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can we go to breakfast now, Daddy? I want to tell grandma what mummy did." He nodded, and put her back down.

She then ran to another man who looked a lot like Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione's head started to spin. She fell to the ground, unable to hold herself up anymore.

"Darling, are you alright?" asked Draco's possible clone.

"Go away, you son of a *****." she muttered, but he ignored it.

Before she knew it, he picked her up in his arms and they apparated back to the house. Since it was her first time apparating, Hermione felt even more sick. She was so dizzy she could hardly see things properly.

The room was spinning around her, and she could hear frantic screams of "SHE'S BLEEDING! FLOO THE HEALER!" "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MUMMY!" "HERMIONE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

* * *

><p>Hermione could hear whispers and murmurs, and after awhile, her eyes unwillingly opened.<p>

She was being stared down on by the Draco and Lucius Malfoy look-alikes, and a man dressed in a pure white strange looking outfit.

He gave her a grin, showing off his perfect teeth. "Hello Hermione, I'm healer Elson. I'm sorry, but I needed to waken you from your sleep to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

Hermione weakly nodded, and he smiled again. "Thank you. So Hermione, what year is it?"

Hermione made a face. "1996, why?"

The Draco look-alike gasped, and looked worriedly at the Healer.

"So what the bloody hell are we supposed to do now?"

The Healer put a hand on his shoulder. "She needs to fulfill her purpose in this time first. Then her sixteen year-old soul will be brought back to her time, and you'll get your wife back. And don't worry, cases like this happen twice a century. She'll be fine; but I must warn you, as you witnessed, severe nose bleeds are a side effect of time travelling unwillingly to the future. Make sure she takes a sip of this potion daily, or else she could bleed to death. Never happened before, but nevertheless… anyways, good day!"

He took his wand out of his pocket, and with a wave of it, he was gone.

"What's going on here?" Hermione mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

She heard "time travel" and "wife" but couldn't make out the rest.

The two men looked at each other. Before one of them could answer, she heard a young voice ask, "Father, why is mummy laying on the couch? Is she ill?"

The Lucius look-alike looked past Hermione on the leather sofa, and suddenly looked stern.

"Not now, boy. Go get your Uncle Severus and your grandmother, and stay with your sister. And do not come back down until we say so. Do you understand?" A couple of seconds later, Hermione heard the boy walk away.

Then, the attention was brought back to her. "Well, I guess all we can say is that you time travelled into the future. Any questions?"

"Uh...,"

"No? Good. Now, let me introduce myself. I'm Draco, I'm guessing you _must _know who I am- and this is my father Lucius… well, he _was_ your father in law."

Lucius gave him a look. "Now, now, Draco- she is still your wife-,"

"NO SHE'S NOT! SHE'S NOT! NOW SHE'LL BE BACK TO BEING THAT INSANE KNOW-IT-ALL I WENT TO SCHOOL WITH!"

Hermione sat up. "We married each other? Well, how did you end up marrying a Mudblood then, huh? Why did you marry me? You treated me yesterday like dirt! In fact, how did _I _end up marrying _you,_ the foul-mouth and evil little cockroach!"

Draco glared at her, and Hermione suddenly felt disgusted. She married the muggle-born hater Draco Malfoy, how was that possible? And… if she was Sapphire's mother, and Draco was her father… the vomit started coming up her throat. She actually had a child, or _children _with him.

_How we ended up together must be an interesting story,_ Hermione thought.

Then, both older looking, Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy walked into the large circular room they were in.

"What's going on, Lucius?" asked Narcissa, seeing her daughter in-law looking pale, and having dried up blood under her nose.

Lucius grabbed Narcissa's arm, and pulled her into the corner.

Severus followed, and Draco was left with his sixteen-year old wife.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," he grumbled, sitting in one of the arms chairs.

"You never changed. Everything is still about you, isn't it?"

Draco sneered at her, and got up to leave.

Hermione heard a door slam, and she burst into tears.

Narcissa came over, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. For just learning what was going on, Narcissa was already accepting of the situation... which was shocking to Hermione.

"Oh, you poor darling. This must be all very confusing to you."

Hermione sniffed. Narcissa wasn't a cold old ***** like Hermione expected her to be.

"Yes, well… I'm not going to lie…,"

Severus smirked. "Hermione Malfoy, admitting she is confused. That's a first."

Hermione's brown eyes widened. "My name is… Hermione Malfoy?"

"Well… child, you married a Malfoy; your name had to be changed," said Lucius, a bit awkwardly.

Hermione felt sick again. If she would have been told by Professor Trelawney yesterday she was going to marry Draco Malfoy (and carry his children), she would have laughed and would have replied that she was a lying lunatic.

But this… really did happen. It wasn't a dream, or a cruel joke.

She was now Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

**It wasn't as good as i expected it to be, but hopefully the next chapter won't be as disappointing. Hermione will meet the other Malfoy kids, and will find out some frightening details about what's going on in the wizarding world right now. BTW, Sapphire's full name is Sapphire Severa Malfoy :D she's three. she'll be the cute malfoy kid of the story. Anyways, reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. Sorry that I didn't update sooner, this was a bit hard for me to write. This chapter is a bit confusing, I admit it. But I left a little explanation at the end. Enjoy, my faithful readers! **_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapter Two**_

If finding out that she ended up marrying the malicious Draco Malfoy was bad enough, it was the fact that knowing she carried his heirs that was even more painful.

She couldn't imagine how he treats them on a daily basis, remembering the way he was treating a first year just yesterday. Narcissa went to go get the children, so Hermione could properly meet them. They agreed on telling the older children about Hermione's state, but not little Sapphire, (since they don't think a three year old would understand what's going on).

Hermione started to pace around the room. She forgot to ask how many children she has, and wondered what they would look like. Did she have an older daughter who was exactly like her? Excitement boiled in her veins.

There was a knock on the door, and Narcissa entered with three little blonde children, one of them was of course Sapphire.

"Mummy!" she shrieked, running into Hermione's arms.

She stroked her daughter's blonde curls, and looked back up at the timid looking boys.

Lucius stepped forward. "Hermione, these are Onyx Connley and Draco Lucius the Second. Onyx is mine and Narcissa's son, and young Draco over here is yours."

Hermione gazed at the slightly taller looking boy. He has extremely white-blonde hair that was combed back, and large almond shaped grey eyes. He was the spinning image of his father.

Hermione saw no resemblance of her in her son at all. In fact, Hermione would have never guessed he was her child. Even Sapphire; besides the massive curly hair, it was hard to believe they shared the same DNA.

Onyx looked a lot like Draco Jr., Lucius and his brother as well. The only difference was he had a darker shade of blonde hair, from Narcissa.

But Hermione's eyes lingered back to Draco. He was her son. Her _son. _Hermione wanted to go hug the boy, but he seemed very uncomfortable. Narcissa must have already told him and Onyx what was going on.

Hermione sighed, and smiled. "Hello, Draco."

Draco blinked a couple of times, and looked at Narcissa, who nodded back at him.

"Mummy, why did you call L.D. Draco?" asked Sapphire, seeming confused.

"L.D.?" Hermione repeated, and her daughter nodded.

"Yeah, short for 'Little Draco'. Only Grandpy, Uncle Sevewey and Daddy call him Draco. Mummy should know that!" she said, and started to giggle.

"Right," said Hermione, clenching her jaw.

Narcissa came over, and picked Sapphire up.

"Sapphire, why don't we go out to the lake and say good morning to the fishies?" she asked her little granddaughter, and Sapphire squealed and clapped her hands.

They left the room, and Lucius cleared his throat. "Well… you ought to know, Draco is ten years old, and Onyx is going to be the same in September. We were still undecided on which school to send them to next year."

Hermione made a face. "What do you mean?"

Severus stepped forward. "If it weren't for… recent events, Draco and probably Onyx would have went to Hogwarts next year, but… since I am the Headmaster of the school, my students are as of now targets of the Death Eaters who are still at large. I and Lucius… well, not Lucius right away-," (Lucius elbows him) "OUCH! Um… we were traitors when the Dark Lord was in his reign. We are part of the reason he was defeated… and so, his remaining followers have been trying to get their revenge on us ever since. We have reason to believe they will do it when Draco and Onyx would be attending Hogwarts next year."

Hermione, Draco, and Onyx cringed.

"And so," Severus continued on,

"We all agreed that Draco and Onyx will be attending Dumstrang next year."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "No WAY in HELL is any son of MINE attending Dumstrang!"

"You agreed to it a couple of nights ago, Hermione, and these are the lives of our children we are talking about," said Lucius, wrapping an arm around Onyx.

Draco stepped a bit closer to his mother, and shifted uncomfortably. "Mummy,… I mean, Hermione- I'm afraid of the Death Eaters."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. This was all too much for her to handle. She was in Malfoy Manor, and talking to Lucius Malfoy and Professor Snape as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She has a son, who's life is already in terrible danger at ten years old. And now… he can't even call her mummy anymore.

Severus noticed the tears, and brought Hermione over a klennex. Hermione was shocked at first, but said a quiet 'thank you' as he walked away.

"I think maybe we should talk about this later," said Lucius, calling over the house elf to take the boys away.

Once they were gone, Lucius slumped back on the couch.

"Get me a scotch," he mumbled to Severus, who was already on his way to the liquor cabinet.

Hermione sat down in one of the arm chairs, and sighed. "Mr. Malfoy, I do not understand… why are you being so nice to me? All of you, actually… from what I recall, you all hate people like me. You hate muggle-borns," she said, shifting uncomfortably.

Lucius sat up to receive his scotch, and turned back to Hermione. "You're right, me and my family are prejudiced, but you were an exception. We had to accept you, if you were going to be part of our family."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "So… does that mean you still hate me?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows, and shook his head. "No, in fact… I've come to enjoy you very much."

Hermione blushed, and smiled.

Severus stepped forward, and cleared his throat. "I'm sure Hermione, that you would very much like to know what has happened since 1996."

Hermione made a face. "Yes… of course. I'm dying to know how on earth I married Draco first of all, and what year it is."

Severus and Lucius exchanged glances, and he went on. "It is rather an… interesting story of how you and Master Draco got together, but based on time travelling laws… you cannot receive any information that is very affecting in ways that will change your life when you return to your time. If you knew details, even small ones… like what year it is at this time, it can change everything. You can lose the life that you built up here with Draco. And trust me, you don't want to do that."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe I do want to abandon my marriage with Draco. He's a jerk from what I recall," she said, and she heard a door slam.

Her husband was standing in the doorway, having a look on his face of both fury and hurt.

"I'm a jerk? You only spent a minute with me today!" He exclaimed, and Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"Yeah, I did. But in my time… you're a racist bastard."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sure. If that's what you think," he mumbled, and he glared at his father.

"You told my son about this? How dare you! That wasn't your call to make," he said, and Lucius got up from the couch.

"Well, while you were off pondering over life, someone had to tell your ten year old son what was going on. He would have suspected that something was off about her; he is her son, after all."

"BUT IT WAS STILL NOT YOUR CALL TO MAKE, FATHER! If I learn you told Sapphire about this, so help me…,"

Lucius put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Draco. We didn't tell little Sapphire about this. But if you ever want to in the future that will be your call to make."

Draco's eyes widened. "In the _future? _You mean I'm stuck in this situation for years to come? I CAN'T EVEN TAKE FIVE MORE MINUTES OF THIS!"

Severus stepped in. "Draco, we don't know when she'll be back in her time. It may be tomorrow, or in a couple of years. But there is a reason why she is here with us now. Even though it is yet undetermined, we might as well make the best of it."

Draco scowled, and nodded in agreement. Then, he left again.

* * *

><p>During the day, after Hermione was feeling better, Narcissa gave Hermione a very long and a slightly offensive tour of Malfoy Manor.<p>

Narcissa has seemed to push out of her mind that her daughter was a muggle born, while she was telling stories about the Black and Malfoy families, of what simply amazing families they both were. Narcissa went on and on about pure-blood families, and why they were so 'pure'. She even dared to say that bringing muggles into the wizarding world has ruined the perfection that their world used to be.

"You should be proud that Little Draco and Sapphire are from such a high blood heritage," she said, as they ended the tour.

Hermione couldn't respond.

At dinner, Hermione needed to sit in between Draco and Severus, and facing her children and Onyx. If things weren't uncomfortable already, Sapphire asked why 'daddy was angry'.

"I'm not angry princess," he said, with a very tight smile.

After dessert was over, Sapphire announced it was bath time. She took Hermione by the hand, and led her up the stairs to their wing. She led her to her very pink bedroom, and into the en-suite. The walls were also pink, and the mirror over the sink was in the shape of a heart. All of Sapphire's towels were either pink or purple, and the shower curtain had designs of crowns on them.

Hermione stood there, as if she didn't know what to do. She's never bathed a child before.

"Well mummy, help me 'outta here!" said Sapphire, as she was struggling to take her yellow dress over her head.

Hermione sighed and took it right off. Sapphire then went to go pick out her bubble bath from her wide variety in the cupboard. When she chose it, she looked at Hermione in a funny way.

"Why aren't you opening the water, mummy?"

"Water, right." Hermione muttered to herself, and ran the water out of the tap.

When the water was at a nice level, she felt the water and it felt like a nice temperature. Sapphire then climbed in, and sat down.

Her eyes widened, and she started screaming. "MUMMY IT'S TOO HOT!"

Hermione panicked, and grabbed her screaming and crying daughter out of the tub.

"My legs are burning, mummy!" she cried, and waited for Hermione to console her, or help her.

But Hermione started to tear up herself. She heard footsteps coming, and Draco came in the door.

"What's going on in here? I heard screaming-,"

"My legs are burning, daddy!" said Sapphire, wobbling with her towel over to him.

"I'm sorry, I guess the water temperature was too high for her-,"

Draco cut her off. "We always get her to check the water first, Hermione!"

"Yeah well I'm new at this, Malfoy, in case you have forgotten-,"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Sapphire shrieked, and cried even more.

"What happened to mummy?" she added, and Draco knelt down to her level to take her into his arms.

"Ssh, sweetie… mummy hasn't been well today, but she will be better soon. I promise," he said, and frowned at Hermione.

"Get out," he mouthed at her, and she did so.

She found the room she woke up in that morning, and collapsed on the bed crying.

She didn't want to do this. She wanted to get out of this, and wake up at that moment in the Gryffindor common room. She wanted to see Harry and Ron again, it felt like an eternity since she last saw them. She didn't care if she would feel lonely once again, she just didn't want to be with Draco Malfoy… or did she?

He seemed to care about her, and their son and daughter very much. Maybe he wasn't the boy she thought she knew. Hermione shook her head. No way. This was Malfoy she was thinking about. There was absolutely no way that she could have fallen in love with a boy who had hurt her so much.

Hermione drifted off to sleep, thinking about it.

* * *

><p>She was woken up a few hours later, hearing footsteps.<p>

She turned over, and Draco was heading over to the bed… in boxers. Hermione hoped that he didn't catch her staring, as he hesitantly got in on his side of the bed.

He was so built, compared to her time. He had an amazing body, and Hermione was trying very hard to resist staring at him more, as he fell back on his pillow.

He turned over, only to look into her eyes. He jumped a little bit, and Hermione blushed.

"I thought you were asleep," he started, sitting up.

"I was, until you came in bed…," she responded, and she blushed even more... if that was possible.

Draco smirked.

"You once told me that you can always sense when I'm near you. It's the same for me, really…," he trailed off, seeing the look on Hermione's face.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Where is… my wardrobe? I'd like to change out of this dress," she said, breaking the ice.

Draco pointed to a dark mahogany piece at the other end of the room. She went over to it, and opened the doors. She went through every drawer, but she couldn't find any ordinary pyjamas.

"Don't I have anything to wear to bed?" she asked, as she went through the drawers one more time.

Draco chuckled. "Well… you don't usually wear anything to bed, most of the time."

Hermione turned red again, and grabbed a track suit that she has in her wardrobe at Hogwarts. There was no way in hell she was wearing nothing with Draco around, even if she might have done it a million times.

She went into the en-suite, and looked at herself in the mirror for the first time that day. Her hair was longer, and it wasn't bushy anymore, simply controlled curls. She gained a bit of weight, and was much curvier than before. Her chest was enlarged, and she was starting to show little signs of aging.

Hermione found her new appearance shocking. But, she remembered that she carried two children since leaving Hogwarts, and she must have been in her thirties by now.

All of a sudden, Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes. She grabbed the vanity with her hands for support, as she sank down on the floor.

She covered her mouth with both hands, so Draco wouldn't hear her loud sobbing. She started to shake, and quiver, and was screaming in her head. After awhile, she calmed down, but the pain didn't go away.

She laid on the rug, and stayed there until morning.

**I know, bad ending. This chapter was difficult for me to write. I wanted to write it, without giving that much away (especially during the conversation with Lucius and Severus) I know that a lot of it didn't make sense, like Hermione isn't allowed to find out stuff like what year it is or how she met Draco. Not only would it have changed the way Hermione would have lived her life, but it would have spoiled future chapters too. I know that she DOES know that the Dark Lord has been defeated and stuff, but that isn't a major detail and I'm not going to make Hermione question about it. I don't want to make the story more complicated than it is already. Please review, and thanks for reading :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for the lovely reviews again :) _  
><em>**

**_Chapter Three_**

The next morning, a little boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes who was named Draco was heading towards the lake on his family's estate.

He was tossing around a juicy green apple in his hands, catching it as he went. On the water's edge, he climbed on a big rock and took a large bite from his apple. As the apple's juice leaked down his chin, he watched the ducks diving under water to catch their prey.

"Such useless creatures," he muttered to himself, as he threw his apple into the lake.

He watched it sink. He wiped the juice off his chin, and started walking around the water's edge.

"L.D.!" he heard someone yell, and he spun around.

His uncle (but more of a best friend) was running towards him down the hill, with Sapphire not far behind.

Draco groaned.

"What is _she _doing here?" he asked, referring to his sister.

"She insisted, and mother made me," said Onyx, rolling his eyes.

"Well Sapphire, why do you insist on being a pain to us?"

Sapphire's bottom lip quivered a bit, but she replied.

"I want to know why mummy is acting funny. She forgot what my favourite juice was when I asked her for it. Daddy needed to tell her."

Draco kicked dirt. "Who cares? I don't even know what your favourite juice is."

"IT'S CRANBERRY!" she shouted, and Onyx laughed.

"Don't yell like that, it makes you sound more stupid than you already are," he said, and Sapphire's chin trembled even more.

"Mummy told me that I am a very smart cookie for my age! And why you are being such big meanies to me? I didn't to anything wrong did I? Is that why mummy is acting funny-,"

"SHUT IT, SAPPHIRE! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Draco yelled, and tears formed in his sister's identical grey eyes.

"But nana said-,"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE SAID! _GO!" _

Sapphire burst into sobs, and started to run back up to the manor.

"Our mums are going to give us punishments for doing that to her."

Draco scoffed. "I don't care. And you know why? Because she's not my mum anymore. Nana said so, so what authority does she have on me? Besides, she didn't care that Death Eaters are after me, she just stood there and cried like a big baby."

"Your mum _has_ been acting weird…," begun Onyx.

Draco almost started to laugh. "Weird isn't the word for it. She called me by my name again twice this morning, and even forgot what my favourite fruit is… apples. Mother never forgot that… never. She always goes to fetch me one every morning, but she didn't today…,"

He sniffed, and Onyx made a face. "Don't tell me you're about to cry, aren't you?"

Draco scowled, and grabbed Onyx by the shirt collar and threw him to the ground.

"I. Don't. Cry." he screeched through his teeth.

He took off towards the manor, kicking sticks and stones on his way.

Onyx laid there for awhile, wondering what just happened.

* * *

><p>In the Manor Hermione was sitting glumly in the kitchen, staring at her food.<p>

Apparently she became a vegan since she left Hogwarts, so the tofu bacon that was sitting on her plate wasn't appetizing. She already lost her appetite anyways.

Draco was staring at her intently from across the grand island. Even though it's been 24 hours since he discovered that his wife wasn't his really his 'wife' anymore, it was hard for him to sink it all in. He wanted his Hermione back, the one who smiled, the one who loved him….

He snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard a wailing sound coming from the hall. Then, little Sapphire ran into the kitchen, and into her father's arms.

"DADDY!" she cried into his shirt, and Draco picked her up.

He walked around with her, rubbing her back as he did so. After she calmed down a bit, he asked her what was wrong.

"Daddy, L.D.-,"

Then, Little Draco burst in the kitchen, and looked at Hermione for a second, who was still sitting at the island.

He scowled at her, and he made his way to the fridge.

"Draco, what's wrong son?" his father asked him, and he replied with a murmur.

He scanned the fridge for a second, then slammed the door shut. He ran out of the kitchen, and Draco sighed.

He turned back to Sapphire, who was sucking on her thumb.

"So my darling, what happened?"

"L.D. was being mean to me, Daddy. And Onyx called me stupid…," Draco shook his head.

The day wasn't going well. He left Sapphire with Narcissa, and he set off to find his son.

He found Little Draco in his room, playing with a Nintendo DS that his father didn't know about. Draco snatched the video game console out of his son's hands, and he jumped.

He frowned at his father.

"You're supposed to KNOCK before you come into my room!" he yelled, and his father ignored him.

"Where did you get this?" he asked furiously, waving the DS in his hands.

"Mummy bought it for me…," he started, but stopped seeing the look on Draco's face.

"You know I don't like you having these, these… muggle contraptions Draco."

"But father, it's fun!" Little Draco whined, trying to snatch his game out of his hands.

Draco grabbed his arm. "ENOUGH! I don't care if you find that it's fun. I prohibited you to play with these things, and I expect you to follow my orders."

"BUT MOTHER SAID I WAS ALLOWED! AND YOU LET SAPPHIRE PLAY WITH MUGGLE TOYS, SO WHY CAN'T I? Oh wait, I know… because you love her more than me."

Draco shook his head. "Don't be absurd, Draco. Anyways, I came to talk to you about your behaviour to Sapphire. I want you to apologize to her, and Onyx will need to as well."

"Fine," Little Draco grumbled, and watched his father head towards the door.

Draco stopped for a moment. "By the way, Draco. When your grandmother will be bringing Sapphire up for the apology, she will be confiscating any other muggle contraptions that she may find-,"

"NO! NO! NO! I HATE YOU, YOU'RE PATHETIC!"

His father's eyes widened. "You watch your mouth, Draco Lucius. Or I will take away your 'normal' toys as well."

Draco Jr. picked up a wizard toy, and threw it at him.

_"DRACO! _DO NOT TEST ME!" Draco yelled, and he let the room.

Little Draco let tears fall down his face.

"I want my mummy," he whispered, before he fell onto his bed.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

Hermione was in her bedroom, packing her bags.

She didn't know where she was going to go, but she had to get out of there. If she couldn't go back to her time, she would run away.

Hermione packed various items of clothing, and a few galleons she found in her bedside table. She packed the special potion the healer gave to her, and shrunk her suitcase. She put her miniature suitcase into a big handbag she found in her closet, and she was off.

Hermione was dressed for the spring weather, and hoped in wouldn't get colder during the night. Hermione set off, and luckily no one was around as she got out the front door.

"Oh gosh, what am I doing?" Hermione asked herself, as she ran down the driveway.

She opened the vast iron gate that was at the end of it, and was finally out of the Malfoy grounds. Hermione was only walking for a little while, when the Knight Bus found her.

"Good morning I'm Stan and I will be your conductor for today. Now where are you off to, miss?" an aged Stan asked Hermione, as she climbed on.

Hermione thought for a moment, but then she knew. "12 Grimmauld Place, London."

**What did you think of the children's POV? Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 4

_****_**Hi, thanks for reviewing again. Enjoy!  
><strong>

_**Chapter Four**_

Getting off the knight bus, nerves boiled in Hermione's veins.

She didn't know what to expect at all, when she would knock on the front door. Hell, she didn't know if Harry was still alive. But in her time, he owned the place after Sirius died so it was worth a try.

She nervously knocked on the door of 12 Grimmauld place and waited for a moment. Then, the door swung open and Hermione was looking down at a little boy.

"Hello, does Harry Potter live here?" she asked the boy, nervously.

"My daddy? He's not home right now. But my mummy is,"

Hermione smiled a bit. "Ok, could I speak to your mummy?"

The boy nodded, and yelled: "MUMMY! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!"

"OK! COMING JAMES!" Hermione heard a familiar voice reply, and an older Ginny came to the door.

Her eyes widened so much, Hermione thought her eyes would come out of her sockets.

"Hermione? Oh my gosh…, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Harry… or you. I just need your help. May I come in?"

Ginny still looked really shocked, but she widened up the entryway. Hermione stepped in, and Ginny closed the door.

James stared at them for a moment, and Ginny ordered him to go play upstairs with his brother. Once he left, Ginny led Hermione into the sitting room, and left her alone to go prepare some tea.

While she was waiting, Hermione went over to examine the Black Family tapestry on the wall. She went lower on it, to the Malfoy section. Next to Draco Lucius Malfoy, was Onyx Connley Malfoy. Underneath Draco's name were her children: Draco Lucius Malfoy II, and Sapphire Severa Malfoy.

She just wondered why she named her son after her husband. As far as she was concerned, Draco wasn't worthy of having a son named after him. And little Sapphire, it was a bit more understandable. Her eyes reminded her of the colour of sapphire stones, so that must have been the inspiration. But Severa? She never heard of that name before. But perhaps it was after Severus… but why?

Ginny walked back into the room, and caught Hermione looking at the tapestry.

"I couldn't believe it too," said Ginny, setting the tea of tray down on the table.

Hermione made a face. "Sorry?"

"That Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had another child… I mean, I thought that their precious little Draco was enough for them. And they must have been nearly in their fifties when they had him!"

Hermione sat opposite of Ginny and sighed. "Yeah, possibly."

Ginny nervously smiled. "So, why did you finally come and visit me after all these years?"

Hermione was close to tears.

"I haven't seen you in years?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling.

Ginny made a face. "Yeah Hermione, I haven't seen or heard from you in almost eleven bloody years. What happened to you? I mean, the last time we talked you told me you were pregnant, but you wouldn't tell me who the father was… and you told me that you couldn't speak with me anymore. Why was that? I cannot tell you how many hours I've spent with Harry and Ron, discussing reasons why you just… decided to push us out of your life."

Hermione burst into tears. "Ginny… I'm so sorry I did that to you… I don't know what I was thinking… oh god, maybe he did something to me…,"

Ginny frowned. "Who? Who did what to you?"

Hermione gulped. "My husband…,"

"Who's your husband?"

"Dr- Draco," Hermione spluttered out, and wiped her tears away.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Draco who? No… no way. Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded, and looked away.

"YOU MARRIED DRACO BLOODY MALFOY?" Ginny cried, and shook her head.

"No. The Hermione I knew would have never have married him… oh god… oh god…,"

Hermione sniffed. "Yes, I'm in shock too."

Ginny, yet again, made a face. "What do you mean by 'I'm in shock too?'"

"I… um… time-travelled to the future."

"Excuse me?" said Ginny, with a hint of anger in her voice.

Hermione sighed. "A couple of days ago, I fell asleep in the Gryffindor common room after reading a novel. And I woke up in Draco Malfoy's bed the next morning, to find out I was married to him and was the mother to his children. It's a bloody nightmare, and I ran away. I thought that maybe Harry could help me get back to my time…," she stopped seeing the look on Ginny's face.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked, shaking her head. "I mean, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Coming back here after eleven years, and telling me that you married the one person who inflicted the most pain on me and my family… and your explanation is that you TIME-TRAVELLED HERE? Gosh Hermione, I thought you would be smarter to come up with a better excuse than that."

Hermione panicked. "Ginny, I swear, I'm not-,"

Ginny put her hand up. "No, I'm finished talking to you."

"But Ginny-," Hermione protested, but Ginny looked away.

Hermione's eyes filled with more tears, and she got up to leave.

She went out the front door, back to the busy streets of London. Her tears clouded her vision so much, she could hardly see. Hermione took the subway, to the stop that was the closest to the Leaky Cauldron. Once she reached the wizard pub, her legs were almost giving up on her. She felt like being sick. She almost stumbled to the counter, and wrung the bell.

Someone came immediately.

"Can I have a room please?" Hermione asked, taking her money out of her bag.

The old man smiled, and took a key out. "Certainly, miss. Your name please?"

"Hermione Malfoy, and she won't be needing a room Dan. She'll be coming with me," Hermione spun around, to look into the eyes of her old potions professor.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, furiously.

"The Malfoys sent me to London to search for you. Master Onyx saw you getting on the Knight Bus, which caused your husband to worry for you."

"He's not my husband. He might be on paper but he isn't really my husband."

Severus chuckled. "You're determined to make this difficult, aren't you?"

"Well it isn't the easiest situation to be in," she mumbled, slumping into a chair.

Severus sat down as well, and called Dan to them. "Dan, get me a firewiskey, and a butterbeer for Mrs. Malfoy please,"

Dan nodded, and went back to the counter.

Once their drinks came, Severus cleared his throat. "You may find this hard to believe, but I think that the situation your are in is very unfair to you."

Hermione didn't respond, and took a sip of her drink.

"You've been thrown in this wagon, that you didn't intend on being in. And I know it's a lot to deal with."

"No you don't. You don't understand me, you don't know me. I'm your student, Severus."

"That's what you may think, but over the years, we have became really good friends. I came to know you well, Hermione. And I am very shocked that you ran away. Knowing you, I thought you would have at least stayed to fix the situation."

Hermione shook her head. "I guess that in any situation I would have stayed to fight. I did after all help Harry conquer the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries last year. But… being thrown at the responsibility of being a mother and a wife… I… don't know what to do anymore. It's been two days and I can't take it anymore. I want my life back, I want to fix what I've created for myself right now. It's not how I pictured my life to turn out."

Severus sighed. "Hermione, this is what happens, no matter what. And I must insist-,"

"But I thought that you said that the course of my life could change! If I found out what year it is, or something like that."

"But it's dangerous Hermione!" exclaimed Severus, frustrated.

"Yes, it may be. But how come it's not dangerous to find out who I married? Or how many kids I've had? It doesn't make any sense," she responded, scratching her head.

"Not everything makes sense, my dear. It may all make sense at a later date, but let's focus on the present for now. First, we have to find out why you were sent here, in this time. Usually time-travellers are sent by the stars to complete a mission that the people of the time era cannot do. From what I thought of last night, was it was probably something to do with young Draco. And in particular, Draco. Not Onyx or Sapphire, but only your boy."

Hermione looked down at her drink. "So why was I sent here? To save him? I don't understand…,"

Severus shook his head. "I don't understand either, but I guess that we will have to wait and see."

For the first time, he smiled at her. It was a nice smile, like a reassuring smile.

Hermione smiled back, and she stood up.

"So, I guess I better return to… my family," she said, feeling weird doing it.

Severus nodded, and put a tip on the table.

Hermione grabbed her purse, and Severus gripped onto her elbow. With a wave of his wand, they apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

During their conversation, they were unaware that someone was watching them.

**I know, it's short. But lots of Dramione and family in the next chapter. Review please :D I love reading them, they mean the world to me.**


End file.
